


Предатель

by Cornelia



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [24]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Первые предвестники конфликта между Альбусом и Аберфортом. Аберфорт не хочет ехать в школу.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 5





	Предатель

Заказанные в Косом переулке товары пришли в самый последний день, и мама торопливо распаковывала и разбирала посылки. Чемоданы и котел для Аберфорта. Пергаменты, чернила и перья, ингредиенты для зелий. Учебники и новые мантии для Альбуса. Его прошлогодние пришлись как раз впору Аберфорту, маме даже не пришлось подгонять. Аберфорт и так-то не испытывал восторга от предстоящего, а когда он увидел, с каким потерянным лицом глядит на удвоившееся количество чемоданов Ариана, и вовсе впал в отчаяние.

Когда уезжал только Альбус, было плохо. Ариана долго привыкала, что теперь их только двое, она и Аберфорт. Но и самому Аберфорту было тяжело. Альбус придумывал всякие интересные затеи, и с ним можно было поиграть в то, во что совсем нельзя было с Арианой, или отправиться исследовать окрестности, когда она отдыхала. Так что прошлой осенью Аберфорт страшно скучал, но потом привык, нашел себе свои собственные занятия. И он помогал маме, играл с Арианой и иногда, что было особенно важно, помогал маме с Арианой. Как же они теперь будут, когда он тоже уедет?

Мама наконец заметила, каким взглядом Ариана смотрит на чемоданы, взяла ее за руку, усадила рядом с собой в кресло и стала читать сказку про Зайчиху-Шутиху. Ариана, конечно, была уже слишком взрослая для этой сказки, но она Ариану всегда успокаивала. Мама начала читать, а Альбус стал помогать Аберфорту укладывать вещи.

– Мы должны что-нибудь придумать, – шепнул ему Аберфорт.

– Что придумать?

– Как нам не ездить в дурацкую школу, – сказал Аберфорт отчаянно, но тихо, чтобы никто, кроме брата, его не услышал.

Альбус оторвался от складывания пижамы, поднял голову и посмотрел на Аберфорта странным взглядом, потом покосился на маму с Арианой и сказал:

– Потом поговорим. Ладно?

***

Поговорить им удалось, только когда они оба уже лежали в постелях. Альбус читал при свете маленькой керосиновой лампы, остальная комната была погружена в полумрак, в котором силуэты стоявших у дверей чемоданов казались притаившимися чудовищами. Аберфорт до сих пор держался, но за день у него так накопилось, что он простонал, уткнувшись в подушку:

– Все так ужасно!

Альбус отложил книгу, один из присланных сегодня учебников, и повернулся к нему.

– Не расстраивайся. В Хогвартсе совсем не плохо. Честно.

Но Аберфорт уже так себя накрутил, что ему даже слышать это было невыносимо. Он сел на постели и уставился на брата.

– Нужно что-то сделать, чтобы не ехать в дурацкий Хогвартс. Ты должен что-то придумать.

Альбус тоже сел. Огонек в лампе заплясал и загорелся ярче, и Аберфорт увидел, что лицо у Альбуса растерянное.

– Но я хочу ехать, – сказал он.

Аберфорт в ужасе уставился на него. Он-то был уверен, что Альбус школу терпеть не может. Год назад, когда Альбус так же, как Аберфорт сегодня, проводил дома последнюю ночь, Аберфорт слышал, как тот тихо плакал, спрятавшись с головой под одеялом.

И о том, что происходит в школе, Альбус всегда рассказывал сдержанно и без восторгов. Аберфорт припомнил, правда, что тот говорил что-то про то, как ему хорошо даются трансфигурация и зелья, но думал, что это чтобы порадовать маму.

– Я думал, что ты тоже… Что ты не любишь уезжать из дома, – растерянно сказал Аберфорт.

– Конечно, мне не нравилось расставаться с вами. И прошлой осенью я немного, ну… боялся. Мы ведь не общаемся с другими людьми, а там целая школа. Но это интересно. Другие дети и учителя. И учиться магии – это очень здорово, Аберфорт! – Лицо Альбуса сияло, как будто он получил на Рождество подарок, о котором давным-давно мечтал. – И ты ведь будешь не один, а со мной, так что тебе совсем нечего бояться. И я надеюсь, что ты тоже будешь в Гриффиндоре и…

– Но ты же никогда не говорил, что тебе там хорошо. Я думал…

Аберфорт вдруг с ужасом понял, что Альбус никогда и не жаловался на то, что в школе ему плохо.

– Не говорил, – пожал плечами Альбус, – чтобы не расстраивать Ариану, ведь она никогда не пойдет в школу, и ей было бы обидно узнать, как там замечательно. Но ты не Ариана.

– Вот именно! – Аберфорт едва не закричал, но вовремя сдержался. – Как же Ариана?!

– Мама позаботится о ней. А мы должны учиться.

Мама и сама так говорила, но от Альбуса такая рассудительность показалась гадкой и холодной, как осенний дождик.

– Но мы всегда были вместе, а теперь они тут останутся совсем одни...

Альбус опустил голову и стал водить пальцем по обложке учебника, который все еще держал в руках.

– Знаешь, другие семьи… Мои одноклассники — они живут по-другому. Они общаются с родственниками, и друзьями, и другими детьми. Ты сам увидишь. И ты сможешь выбирать себе друзей. И общаться с учителями.

– Но мне не нужны какие-то чужие дети и взрослые. И Ариане точно никто не нужен, кроме нас. А ты… ты, значит, прикидывался целый год. Мы с Арианой думали: бедный Альбус, ему там плохо без нас, а ты… Ты врун, Альбус.

Тот возмущенно распахнул глаза, но Аберфорт не мог остановиться:

– Ты уехал в эту дурацкую школу, и она теперь для тебя важнее нас.

– Вовсе нет. Конечно, не важнее, просто я…

Голос Альбуса звучал так растерянно, что Аберфорт только сильнее уверился в том, что прав.

– А если мама умрет? – спросил он. – Так же, как отец. Она ведь не вечная.

После папиной смерти Аберфорт об этом думал много и всегда утешал себя тем, что даже если что-то случится с мамой, то все-таки останутся они трое, вместе. А теперь, оказывается, на Альбуса нельзя положиться.

– Ну что ты говоришь! То есть, конечно, когда-нибудь… — Альбус беспокойно сглотнул, — но мы будем уже взрослые. И как ты сможешь позаботиться об Ариане, если ничему не научишься?

– А я и так знаю, что ей нужно. Ей нужны мы.

– Тише, – отчаянно зашептал Альбус. – Ты всех разбудишь.

Аберфорт тут же замолчал, но недосказанные слова стояли в горле. Он едва не давился ими.

– Ты, – выдохнул он, – ты даже не врун. Ты просто предатель!

Альбус прикусил губу. Вид у него был обиженный, и Аберфорт этому от души порадовался. Он всегда любил Альбуса, никогда ему не завидовал из-за того, что тот был старше, умнее и доставлял маме меньше хлопот. С Альбусом всегда было интересно, и это он научил Аберфорта читать три года назад, когда мама уже совсем отчаялась и бросила это безнадежное дело.

И мама всегда говорила, если они ссорились: «Вы можете поругаться, обидеться, можете очень сильно злиться друг на друга, но помните, что у вас никого больше нет. Только вы и Ариана». И так оно и было. До сих пор.

– Я никого не собираюсь предавать, – растерянно прошептал Альбус. – Я просто узнал, что может быть в жизни что-то еще. И у тебя тоже.

– Никогда! – шепотом выкрикнул Аберфорт. В глазах щипало, в груди давило так, что было больно. Он понял, что вот-вот разрыдается, упал на постель и отвернулся к стене.

– Предатель, – еще раз буркнул он и зажмурился. Под веками стало горячо.

– Аберфорт, – окликнул Альбус. Судя по голосу, он тоже готов был расплакаться.

Аберфорт упрямо молчал. Потом он услышал судорожный вздох. Погас свет, и Альбус завозился, устраиваясь в постели. За окном в ночной тишине завыла собака.

Аберфорту показалось, что Альбус уже уснул, но вдруг тот сказал отчаянно и сердито:

– Ты скоро сам все увидишь.

Слова ударили Аберфорта между лопаток, как скомканный из бумаги шарик. Аберфорт только туже натянул одеяло на голову.

***

Чтобы добраться до вокзала в Лондоне, мама заказала портключ. Ариана еще спала, и это было хорошо, мама должна была вернуться до ее пробуждения, но Аберфорта не отпускало мерзкое чувство, будто они бежали тайком.

На вокзале он едва не оглох от шума. В основном вокруг толклись маглы, но если присмотреться, то и хогвартских учеников с родителями заметить было нетрудно. Альбус помахал какому-то мальчишке с кошкой на руках, и тот помахал в ответ и заулыбался. Аберфорту он тоже улыбнулся во весь рот.

– Это Элфиас, мой друг, – сказал Альбус.

Аберфорт ничего не ответил.

– Мне пора, мальчики, – торопливо сказала мама. – Надеюсь, Аберфорт тоже попадет в Гриффиндор, и ты, Альбус, сможешь за ним присматривать. Он такой рассеянный.

– Не волнуйся, мама, я присмотрю.

Альбус, как взрослый, поцеловал маме руку. Аберфорт постеснялся, только стиснул ладонь. Мама выглядела усталой и беспокойной, и у Аберфорта особенно тоскливо засосало под ложечкой, как будто сейчас стошнит. Он готов был разрыдаться, кинуться маме на шею, крича, что никуда не поедет, — пусть вся эта толпа решит, что он сопливый младенец, ему плевать. Но мама поспешно отняла руку.

– Слушайся Альбуса, Аберфорт.

«Чтобы тоже стать предателем», – горько подумал Аберфорт. Но мама уже развернулась и быстро пошла сквозь толпу.

– Идем, – сказал Альбус, – я тебе все покажу.

Он улыбнулся и неуверенно протянул Аберфорту руку, но Аберфорт сделал вид, что не заметил ее, стиснул зубы и вцепился в свою груженную чемоданами тележку.


End file.
